


Turn on the Brightest String of Lights I've Ever Seen

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Irondad Secret Santa 2019, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Petey come on!”“Somebody’s excited. Is it time for your plan?”---Or Morgan decides she and Peter should decorate Tony's workshop, much to the delight and concern of the bots.
Relationships: Dummy & Peter Parker & You (Iron Man movies), Dummy (Iron Man Movies) & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Dummy (Iron Man Movies) & Peter Parker, Dummy (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Turn on the Brightest String of Lights I've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlyCaffeinatedWarmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCaffeinatedWarmage/gifts).



> Happy Irondad Secret Santa! This one is for overlycaffeinatedwarmage! I hope you enjoy it! And to everyone else, happy holidays!

“Petey come on!” Morgan ran through the living room, pulling on Peter’s arm. Peter was allowing the small child to pull him, mostly because he found her excitement adorable. She was almost vibrating with excitement. Peter could only smile as she tugged him towards the door. 

“Somebody’s excited,” He said as he quickly scooped her up. “Is it time for your plan?” Morgan nodded excitedly as Peter opened the door and stepped outside. They crossed over to the garage and Peter typed in the code. They were out of the cold and inside in a flash. Peter put Morgan down and looked around. Peter took everything in; the screens, the projects waiting to be worked on, the Rescue and Iron Man armor tucked neatly behind protective glass. The workshop in the garage wasn’t massive, but as Tony always said, it did the job. DUM-E and U whirred to life when they heard Peter and Morgan enter. 

“DUM-E!” Morgan squealed excitedly. She wiggled out of Peter’s arm and ran to the larger of the two bots. She patted the bots side, earning a high-pitched whirring noise from the bot. “We’re going to decorate daddy’s lab! Do you wanna help?” DUM-E just wheeled around, as if the bot was looking for Tony. 

“I think that means yes Mo,” Peter said with a chuckle. “But we have to be quick. Your mom and dad are going to be back from the store soon.” Morgan nodded, but then paused. She ran over to Peter and tugged on his leg. He squatted down and she brought her voice down to a whisper.

“What if FRIDAY tells daddy?” She whispered. Peter smirked before standing up straight. 

“FRIDAY,” Peter said, earning a gasp from Morgan. “Do you have those protocols Mister Stark let me put in place?”

“Yes Peter.” Peter smiled. 

“Perfect.” He glanced down at Morgan, who looked confused. “Let’s put one in place now. Commence Snitches Get Stitches Protocol.”

“Protocol Commencing.”

“What does that mean Petey?” Morgan asked. Peter chuckled and picked her up. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Morgan pouted a little before shrugging. “Now, we need to get started.” Morgan nodded. 

“We’ll do the lights and DUM-E and U can do the tinsel!” He put her down and Morgan ran over to the bag with tinsel. Peter chuckled as Morgan held up the tinsel to U and began instructing the bot what to do. He felt something poke his shoulder and he turned. DUM-E was behind him, whirring in a confused manner. 

“Oh come on DUM-E, it’ll be fun,” Peter said, patting the bot. The bot whirred again and Peter chuckled. “It’s Mo’s world, we’re just living in it. Besides, how much trouble can we get into?” The bot made a noise, as if disagreeing with Peter. But Peter walked over to Morgan, leaving DUM-E to whir and beep in an annoyed manner.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the tinsel had been hung (a little poorly, Peter had to note, but he wasn’t going to tell a child that). U was very excitedly helping Morgan, but DUM-E seemed to still be beeping as though the bot was annoyed. 

“Petey, time for the lights!” Morgan said, holding up a strand of lights. 

“Should I hang them, or do you want to do it?”

“Me!” Peter chuckled and then lifted Morgan up. Once she was situated on Peter’s shoulders, he moved towards the first spot. DUM-E beeped at them, earning a chuckle from Peter. 

“I think DUM-E wants to help.”

“DUM-E!” The bot tilted it’s claw and beeped before opening and closing the claw at both of them. “Do you want to help?” The bot didn’t beep again, the claw just pointed at the two. “DUM-E’s weird.”

“Well your dad likes him,” Peter said with a chuckle. He stood still as Morgan attempted to hang up the lights. He noticed one strand was dangling down, but he decided to ignore it. Morgan was just having some harmless fun. He could see U moving closer, as if watching the two of them. Then he realized U was moving towards the dangling strand. 

“No!” Peter shouted. But it was too late. U tugged on the strand, causing the lights to topple down on Morgan. Thee accompanying scream and U pulling on the lights caused Peter to topple backwards, Morgan slipping from his shoulders. 

“Petey!” Morgan shouted. 

“DUM-E do something!” Peter shouted. The larger of the two bots sprung to life and came speeding towards them. The bot’s claw reached out and caught Morgan, just as she toppled off Peter’s shoulders. Peter then fell to the ground, tangled in the lights U had pulled down.

“Kids!” The door to the workshop opened, revealing Tony and Pepper, with matching expressions of worry. Their expressions changed to confusion when they spotted the scene in front of them. 

“What on earth is going on here?” Tony asked, staring at the scene in front of him. U was beeping loudly, pointed down at Peter. Peter was on the floor, covered in Christmas lights and tinsel. And Morgan was dangling by her shirt from DUM-E. Pepper pushed past Tony and gently took Morgan from DUM-E.

“Uh hey Mister Stark,” Peter said, trying to extricate himself from the mess of lights and tinsel. “You guys are back sooner than I expected.”

“And thank goodness for that,” Pepper said, inspecting Morgan for any injuries.

“What were you two even doing?” Tony asked, going over to help Peter. 

“Morgan wanted to decorate your workshop,” Peter said, finally getting up off the ground. Tony’s expression softened and he glanced at his daughter. “I thought it would be just a little harmless fun. I didn’t think U would pull everything down in an attempt to help.” The smaller bot beeped, out of what seemed like indignation.

“Oh hush,” Tony said to the bot. “I’ll donate you.” U beeped a little sadly and wheeled away. “Why didn’t FRIDAY alert me about what you two were up two?” Peter looked down at the floor a little embarrassed. “FRI?”

“Peter put in place Snitches Get Stitches Protocol.” Tony gave the teenager a look.

“We have to talk about your naming choices.”

“Says the guy behind the training wheels and the baby monitor protocol,” Peter quipped back. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“FRIDAY, delete that protocol.” Peter pouted. “You two are just lucky we got back when we did. Also, why was Morgan dangling from DUM-E?”

“He saved me daddy,” Morgan said. Tony glanced at Peter who nodded. Tony glanced at the larger bot, who just seemed to be watching the group. A faint smile crossed his face before turning back to his family. 

“New rule,” Tony said. “You two aren’t allowed in here without me, got it?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Sorry about the mess Mister Stark.”

“Sorry daddy,” Morgan said. Tony sighed and walked over to Morgan before pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head. 

“It’s dinnertime anyways,” Pepper said. “And somebody is staying with me in the kitchen instead of watching cartoons.” Morgan pouted a little but nodded. 

“And somebody else is going to be on dish duty,” Tony said, glancing at Peter. “After he cleans up this mess.” Peter sighed and Tony patted his shoulder. “Your hearts were in the right place. But next time, we both need to use our heads.”

“Now you sound like May,” Peter grumbled, before starting to clean up the mess of lights and tinsel. Pepper turned to leave, still holding Morgan, when the little girl stopped her. Morgan wriggled out of her mother’s arms, before running over to DUM-E. 

“Thank you DUM-E,” Morgan said before hugging the bot. Tony watched with a faint smile as the bot seemed to look back and forth between Morgan and Tony. Then the bot, tapped the top of Morgan’s head. She giggled, before running back to Pepper. Pepper just smiled at her daughter before taking her hand and exiting the workshop. Tony glanced at Peter, who was still cleaning up before walking over to DUM-E.

“Maybe I won’t donate you to a community college,” Tony said, patting the bot fondly. The bot beeped at him before tapping the top of his head. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too DUM-E.” He walked over to Peter, who was struggling for some lights with U. He glanced back at DUM-E and smiled fondly before stepping in to help Peter.


End file.
